


Obligatory Beach Episode

by starfaith



Series: No one has to suffer AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chiaki is hc as Aro/Ace, Gen, Nagito is gay as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfaith/pseuds/starfaith
Summary: AU where everything is a-okay and no one is dead, suffering, or suffering while dead.Nagito and his classmates go to the beach for Ibuki's birthday. Nanami lathers him in so much sunscreen. Hajime is confused.6/5/18: Edit, Chiaki's name has been fixed.





	Obligatory Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just recently got into Danganronpa so for anything that isn't.. correct or perfect, I do apologize. I do want to create a series of stories regarding this AU (I call it a School Parody AU), which focuses on anime cliches that occur in slice of life animes; a beach episode, a trip to an island, confessions under a cherry blossom tree, awkward crushes, sleepovers, etc.
> 
> **Edit: Chiaki's name is fixed. I was confused on whether Chiaki was her first name or last name.**

The beach was one of the prettiest places that any country or island could possibly have. Especially in summer, where the sun shines bright enough to show how blue the ocean truly is, and when children or even adults gather to play in the waters. Sometimes, they’d be content collecting the colorful shells and bits of treasure given to them by the sea, or they’d sit down to make a cute little sandcastle. Some were even content on lying under the sun, taking a nap like cats.

Nagito liked pretty things and pretty places and he hated ugly things, ugly places, and anything that made too much noise. That much was simple. 

He knew that the beach could be crowded and loud at times, but when it wasn’t filled with too many people, he loved going to the beach and playing in the water with his parents when he was little. Although, as he grew, he became even more sickly and his skin became very sensitive as a result. Because of this, he hadn’t visited the beach in a while and only went to his manor’s pool when he wanted to take a swim. Still, it just wasn’t the same.

Today was the first time he was going back to the beach in such a long time. His butler, maids, and everyone else at the manor had been fussing over him when he told them he’d head out, but thankfully, they made sure he had everything he needed to avoid being burned to a crisp. Honestly, the only reason he was going to the beach in such a hot day was because he was invited to a beach party.

And being invited to things was rare for Nagito.. well, it was rare when he was younger.

As a little boy, he was the only son of a rich family, but was sickly and was often homeschooled. Or if he even left his manor at all, he was confined to a hospital room because of his terrible health. Due to this, he barely made any friends until he managed to pass an exam to get into the high school that wasn’t too far away from his manor. With no parents to homeschool him anymore, Nagito refused to hire any private tutors and decided he wanted to be a normal teenager like the rest of the boys his age.

He didn’t make any friends until he met two people on his first day of highschool; a rather quiet (but definitely not shy) girl named Chiaki Nanami and an average-looking boy named Hajime Hinata.

Chiaki was interesting; she was always the class representative no matter which class she was in, as she had the natural talent of managing to bring everyone together and making plans. However, when not attending to her duties, she was definitely burying her face in whatever handheld console she brought for the day; and if not that, she somehow fell asleep while standing up. When awoken, she’d blurt out random things she had at the top of her head, and more often than not, that caused trouble.

Nagito remembered one time when they were discussing plans for their school festival, but Chiaki had fallen asleep. When their teacher woke her up to ask what could their class do for the festival, Chiaki blurted out that they should definitely make idol groups to ensure their class was the best. 

Nagito’s face turned red when he remembered he had to perform with some of his classmates, who were just as embarrassed as he was. But hey, in the end, their class remained on top in terms of intelligence, strength, quirkiness, and was just plain interesting. Plus, he got to dance and sing with Hajime in a cute suit.

Chiaki was a good friend of his, and Chiaki felt comfortable and loose around Nagito as well. They’d often have no trouble braiding each other’s hair or going shopping if they felt like it, since Nagito wasn’t interested with playing sports like the rest of his peers. He found it peaceful to be in the company of a close friend, even as they watched Princess Diaries for the seventeenth time while eating buttery popcorn. 

As for Hajime, he was just his seatmate on his first day of highschool. He was, as said before, very average-looking, with the exception of that weirdly sentient ahoge atop his head that made him look more of a chestnut than he already was. He was kind and understanding and didn’t look at Nagito weirdly when the white-haired boy was so confused on what students normally did at school. He had a bit of a sharp tongue too, and was a total nightmare at the Debate Club.

Hajime had been the one to show him the ropes, and he even joined the Debate Club for the sole fact that Hajime was there. Much to his surprise, Nagito was equally hellish as he was when it came to arguments, if not more so. After he was kicked out for his spine-chilling laughter after his brutal victory, he went straight for the Gaming Club. He was kicked out of that not even a week later, due to his absurd luck.

Well, he liked the company of plants, so he went with the Gardening Club instead.

Like Chiaki, Nagito considered Hajime a close friend. The trio walked to school together (but didn’t walk home together since Chiaki always went home early due to her Gaming Club), and often spent breaks together. However, in recent years, Chiaki purposely came up with excuses and plans of her own to let the two be together. Alone.

He mentally imagined Chiaki wiggling her eyebrows at him with a catty smile. God knows it was a mistake to tell her he was gay, because she, as his close friend, absolutely needed to know who was it he liked. And she was right; it was the walking chestnut known as Hajime Hinata, the one that was dense enough to sink in water.

His feelings for him was pretty much due to the fact that Hajime treated him with such kindness and care, but not in a way that was patronizing. He didn’t stop Nagito from doing this or that, but still offered him his help and advice. Nagito didn’t want to seem helpless just because he was weaker than his peers, and Hajime understood that and thankfully saw him as an equal. With such a caring heart, who wouldn’t fall for him?

Back to the scene at hand, he was invited to a beach party by his friends in class. Their class was a tight-knit group and got together fairly well, but they did have their instances wherein they’d just blow up the classroom or mess with another class for shits and giggles. Today was the birthday of Ibuki Mioda, a light-hearted aspiring musician, and she specifically wanted to have a beach party and hold a concert for her friends.

Not wanting to be rude, Nagito had prepared his beach necessities and birthday present before riding his limousine to pick up some of his classmates who had asked for a ride on the way to their destination. Now, with the class in an uproar over having the entire place to themselves, Nagito tucked himself in a single spot under his rather big beach umbrella, reading a nice book atop a soft blanket.

Leaning against his back was Chiaki, playing on her pink 3DS. She didn’t want to swim for now since she just ate, so she kept Nagito company by hanging out under his umbrella.

Nagito finished reading his book and quietly set it down, hugging his knees close to his chest. He watched as Akane and Nekomaru play an intense game of water devil and Hiyoko and Mahiru play a little game of ball. Mikan, the poor thing, was making sure absolutely no one was drowning and was prepared to do whatever she could in case something like that were to happen.

The others were probably getting more food or dressing up to take a swim, as there were only few of them in the area. Hajime was nowhere to be found.

He sighed. Swimming sounded fun.

Chiaki didn’t let that sound go pass her so easily. “You wanna play too, don’t you?” She spoke, not looking away from the screen of her gaming device.

Nagito’s words were muffled by the arms he was resting on his knees. “It seems enjoyable. But I’ll be burned to a crisp if I even spend five minutes away from here.” He mumbled with a bit of annoyance laced in his tone. Honestly, he’d enjoy splashing around the water if he wasn’t so scared of being fried to death.

The pink-haired girl immediately had a reply. “You have many bottles of sunscreen, right? You can buy more, just coat yourself with all of them.” She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nagito sighed yet again. “My stamina is terrible. Even if I get to play, I’ll just ruin everyone’s fun within a few minutes..”

Chiaki grumbled and actually paused her game to showcase her cute little pout. She never liked it when Nagito was talking about how shitty he was. “Everyone understands you’re sick, no one’s gonna think you’re a killjoy if you lose your breath. Does years of friendship mean nothing to you?” She huffed. “Either that, or you’re just scared to be seen in nothing but a speedo.”

Nagito sputtered out something as he tried to gather himself from his embarrassment. Chiaki finally gave him a shit-eating grin. “Chiaki.. could it be you just want to see me in a speedo-?”

“No. I need my eyes to rot from gaming, not from looking at men with terrible underwear.” She punched his arm playfully, but the relaxed look in her eyes was still there. “But seriously. If you wanna play, go ahead. I know Hajime’s gonna be happy to see you out there having fun instead of reading here.”

His face flushed at the mention of Hajime’s name.

“Well?”

“Truth be told,” Nagito raised up his thin white shirt, exposing his flat stomach. He didn’t really like how pale and lanky he was compared to the other guys. Even Ryota had more muscle than him, despite losing a bit of weight due to being overly busy with his anime. “I’m wearing some trunks I just brought the other day under my shorts. My butler told me I can swim if I wanted to, so it was best I wear it just in case-”

“Strip.”

“..What-”

Chiaki had put down her 3DS and was now raiding his bag. Of course, Chiaki was still class representative, so when she wanted everyone to have fun under the sun, that meant Nagito was part of it too. She never forgot to invite him to anything. “Off with the shirt and shorts. You have trunks underneath, right? Let’s coat you in some sunscreen.”

“A-Ah, you don’t have to do that for scum like me-!”

“Nagito,” Chiaki pouted again. “Honestly, you’re not scum or trash or garbage or a lowly bug for wanting to join the others. I don’t know if what I say applies to the others but,” She got tired of raiding the bag and just emptied it immediately, not even fazed by the amount of sunscreen that fell. “I sure know that I think you’re a pretty kind person. You can get a bit fucked in the head at times, but you mean well.” She chuckled. “Isn’t that why you were kicked out of the Debate Club?”

She then realized Nagito was brimming with tears in his eyes and snot on his nose. This guy was honestly a mess and was like a lost puppy at times. “Still so kind and shining with hope, Chiaki.. you really are the shining hope of our classroom-!”

“Shut up and take your shirt off already. I was in the middle of a battle.”

-

Hajime did not know what to say when he walked back to Nagito’s umbrella and found his friend practically gleaming with the amount of sunscreen he was lathered with. Nonchalantly, Chiaki popped open yet another bottle with a rather bored look on her face as she squeezed more of the lotion on her hand and continued to rub it all over Nagito. The white-haired male didn’t look fazed in the slightest, but maybe that was because his face wasn’t dripping with an oddly looking white, slimy thing.

Get your head out of the gutter, Hajime told himself.

“Uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I take it you’re gonna leave the umbrella now?”

“He wanted to swim. It’s a shame to go all the way here and not do anything.” Chiaki replied for Nagito. “We’re just taking extra precautions. Better safe than sorry, right?”

Nagito nodded, cheerful and relaxed smile on his face. “A little exercise under the sun might do my disgusting body some good.” He flinched when Chiaki punched his arm yet again, taking note that he had to get rid of his habit of self-depricating. “It’s not entirely healthy to stay in the shade for too long.” He then pulled the hem of his trunks. “And I brought these the other day! It’d be a shame not to use them for what they were made for.”

Hajime chuckled. “I guess so. We could splash around the water if you want.” Hajime suggested, knowing Nagito wasn’t fond of running. Or sports in general. “Or play ball with the others. We just have to pass it with our hands.”

“Sounds fun.” Nagito felt Chiaki retract her hands. He glanced at her with a thankful smile. “Chiaki, would you like to join us?”

Of course, Nagito immediately noticed the glint in her eye. One that practically said “You have your chance to be alone with your crush and you’re ruining it yourself, idiot. Do you think I’ll pick some lovey-dovey sap over my game of Pokémon?”

But instead, Chiaki shook her head, putting her attention back to her 3DS. “No thanks. I’ll just leave the umbrella when I get hungry. You gays have fun.”

Hajime looked scandalized. Nagito stifled a laugh with his hand. He was sure Chiaki did that on purpose. “G-Gays-?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you mean guys-”

“Hajime, did I stutter.”

With that, Hajime turned his back on her and grabbed Nagito’s wrist, dragging him to the water. Nagito gave Chiaki a smile and nodded before turning back to Hajime cheerfully. Chiaki chuckled, before she turned on her game console again. Maybe she’d go hang out with the girls later, knowing they were dying for an update on their white-haired friend’s love life.

But for now, levelling up her Skitty was her priority.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a drabble relating to the school festival mentioned, or something else entirely.


End file.
